


启程

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 《黑幕笼罩》里的拉萨达/杰克, 黑暗圣堂x泰伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: 拉萨达/杰克
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	启程

见鬼，杰克有些失望地想，真是见鬼了。到底是他没什么利用价值了，所以那个看来被忧郁笼罩的神经质外星人就随随便便走人了，亏他以为跑路之前还能来个什么外星新友谊的击掌超展开。

当吵吵嚷嚷的秃鹫带他回到殖民船，他对于失去那种“宁静的喜悦”而放到郁闷不已，他聪明的大脑——当然他是聪明的，不然怎么可能一己之力，在神经质外星人的撒手不管下完成摧毁整个虫巢基地的重任，放在过去他尚且热血冲脑的年纪，这事还能吹一年。他想起轰鸣的爆炸中，那些灼热滚烫的岩浆仿佛涌入他的心里，让他不由得感到一阵虚弱的满足，这种热血沸腾的喜悦感肯定来自于他自己——人类——的大脑，而过后支撑着他的平静肯定来自于那个不请自来强奸他大脑的星灵，沉默，执拗，站得远远儿的，任凭人类兴高采烈地在此洋洋自得。

秃鹫的重负，或者防御，总之什么系统哐哐地蜂鸣着，肯定是那会儿的连环大爆炸震坏了哪儿，杰克现在被狂喜过后的空虚包裹着，蜷缩在驾驶位里无视一切。他想，我在火山底下有来有回，为了一个冲着你脑子叽歪的长脸，干着SCV的活儿，真是见了鬼了，你知道矿骡原先是无人化机械没设计驾驶位的吗，坐上面我的屁股都要被颠成坑道虫的菊花脸了——

“坑道虫什么？”

就算摇摇晃晃的秃鹫将杰克颠得昏昏沉沉，这一声几乎是从脑子里响起的低语让他仍然不负众望地从驾驶座上跳了起来砸到自己的头，杰克大叫一声停下了仪器，他注意到殖民船已经近在眼前了——但那不是重点——疲惫万分的星灵，和一个看起来就写满了“禁止你们这些人类乱摸”的长匣子，倚靠在他静止的座驾边。杰克目瞪口呆地你你你我我我了一会儿，跟飞龙一样盘旋地满脑都是的疑问憋在喉咙里，一会儿过后，他卸下头盔揉着后脑上撞出的包，“我以为你就这么直接跑路了，”他怀疑地提问，“在你不客气地把我脑子翻箱倒柜，又颐指气使地让我跑腿，最后连句感谢都没有，这波我亏大了，神出鬼没的外星老家伙。”

显然拉萨达对人类充斥着各种情绪的指手划脚毫无兴趣，黑暗圣堂武士和毫不客气地指出，消灭异虫是保证人类存活的前提，而他自己本身完全可以一走了之。当然，拉萨达心想，关于那些萨尔那加神器的疑问和他学徒们悲惨的实验，并没有什么必要向这个冒傻气的人类解释，他连灵能推动的心灵链接都不明白，对自身的潜能一无所知，然而济弱扶倾的训诫在上，他并不能对这个士兵做些什么，除了从心底俯瞰这个弱小的生物，不过，一种奇异的保护感压着他不由自主地跟上了驾驶员，他垂头丧气里去的影子让他心中莫名不安。

那种虚弱的沮丧感又来了，杰克注意到这个皮肤更加阴郁冷淡的星灵和以前在资料库里介绍的战士有所不同，那些战地手册上的纸片图像看起来更加傲慢，令人生畏，金子般耀目的盔甲看起来沉重无比，而那些筋骨结实的身躯和怪异美感的关节却毫不费力地撑起了它们，并且轻松地在虫苔上飞跃厮杀。而眼前的，就如当初在地下坑道所惊鸿一瞥的一样，同样高大，身披着简陋的碎布和骨板，但更加谨慎，微微佝偻着试图把自己塞进阴影里，皮肤暗沉，捉摸不透的光泽感，阴森森的仿佛他们就是从虚空中溶解出来的一样。

“我离开——去拿点东西，”拉萨达轻微地移动了位置，示意着伫立的神器，“对你最后那个提议并非一口否决的意思。”

夏库拉斯的圣堂武士在悄悄揣测着这个生物个体，在摒除了异虫的威胁后（暂时，暂时的），他就开始注意到自己最初对人类冒出的一连串疑问，关于离群索居，包括并肩战斗。他在为了便于行事的头脑链接中窥测到人类对于孤身来到此处的兴致高昂，他简单成一条线的大脑中盘算的自由生活和隐隐不安，非常奇特的，这个个体不在乎延续，不在乎进化或者改变——所有生物体甚至虫群视为生存至高要素的准则——而掘弃他的族群，他的心里只有毫无限制的畅快和遇到星灵虫群的大发牢骚（“又他娘的白跑一场。”），拉萨达想起保存者扎马拉的故事，对于先前半强迫杰克接受自己的战略策划而涌出一点愧疚，于是他搜寻了来路上所途径的部分星球，酌情选出少数几个如眼下一般适宜居住又远离大规模群体的地方，默不作声地交给杰克正喷涌着腹诽的头脑。

“我会看着你安全离开这个行星，眼下，”拉萨达低声回答，仿佛默念着什么模糊的咒语一般洗涤着杰克头疼的脑子，黑暗中清流般涓涓的温柔声音让他平静下来，“作为你付出资源的回报。”

杰克碾了碾手指上莫名的焦灼感，“那么我们还能再见吗？”向暗影的星灵提问，在他从军7年多的生涯里，除了对兵役结束后分得的可怜佣金和小破房子那点渴望，就只剩下撑着自己活下去的念头，在这个生存都要掂量一下斤两的宇宙，他忽然发现这些洞悉一切的智慧生灵所预断的确实正确，人类非常脆弱，容易满足也更加贪婪，渴望未知因而冲动。他迫不及待地渴望找到拉萨达所点出那个宜居之地，又模模糊糊地对这种告别一般的馈赠感到不舍和害怕。

拉萨达凝视着局促不安的人类，他说不清是什么样的感觉萦绕着自己，奈拉齐姆们行走在虚空中的时间漫长地足以看着一个星球湮灭，他想起目睹那个小女孩对家人天真无邪的快乐情绪，让他涌出一股奇异的满足感，正如同眼前的人所展现的，对分离的恐惧，他心绪复杂。

恐惧，拉萨达重复着，恐惧感。他对萨尔那加神器所进行的研究应用中，可以说正是利用了恐惧才得以帮助他和杰克最终能将整个虫巢覆灭在倾泻的山石之下，这种纯粹负面的，可耻的罪恶，来自弱小的恐惧，却让他不受控制地产生了前所未有的满足。圣堂武士有点些微的惶恐，这使得他阴影下的皮肤皱了起来（杰克吓得后退几步），他是否是偏离了暗影之道，来自于对学徒们失败的内疚让自己产生了邪恶的阴影吗？不……有些不一样，他注意到这种满足和窃喜并非来自于对欺压虚弱者的恶念，而是诞生于飞行员产生恐惧的原因本身——他那带有告别意味的礼物，简而言之，黑暗圣堂武士因为这个冒傻气的小子而开始思考了。

暗影敏感内敛的天性使然，他无法回答这个问题，黑暗圣堂们背负着寻找萨尔那加圣物，暗中助以艾尔母星的重任，他要走的路太漫长，太孤独，而人类太脆弱，太短暂，当他日后想起来回头看一眼啰里啰嗦的飞行员时，说不定早就只剩下湮灭的飞灰。

苍翠的幽能在圣堂武士眼中显得非常冷淡，杰克开始打退堂鼓，他知道有些问题不该说出来，但是该死的，见鬼的，他就是按捺不住这好奇心，和好奇心背后滋长的另外一些感觉。他是如此渴望了解拉萨达，不是星灵全部，是这个神经质的圣堂武士本身，他好奇除了静坐和凝视虚空之外生活的拉萨达，没有消散在阴影中的拉萨达，或许，没准，大概，当他傻乎乎地朝着审视他的星灵战士挥挥手say hi而不是掏枪的时候，已经注定他会和这个苍白的家伙有点什么牵连了。

几乎经历了有几个星球毁灭那么久的沉默，尴尬到杰克决定要么开枪打死自己要么开枪让星灵打死自己，拉萨达终于回答了他，依旧是神神叨叨捉摸不透的言辞，“如果暗影赐予我们正确的时机……”暗堂武士低下头盯着他，“……亚顿会指引你所寻求的道路。”

“你在说什么屁……咳，话？”

“……”

“我的意思是，长脸的朋友，如果你觉得我那些问题没有冒犯你什么，就给我个直接点的答案吧，”杰克伸手做出一个擎着高斯步枪的动作，“我没给幽魂部队服过役，但你倒腾我脑子的时候，要知道，幽能的作用是他妈相互的，虽然你的一直嘟囔着什么萨什么……我不知道星灵是不是做什么之前都要想这么多，我能听见你的心声……那是叫心声吧？还是什么灵魂之音？脑洞的潮汐？脑——”

“心声。”

“没错，”杰克挥挥手装作抛掉莫须有的机枪，“你在用火山爆发的景象填充我脑子的时候，我发现你在观察我——我们，”驾驶员刻意看了一下星灵长者捉摸不透的眼睛，很好，没有一刀串他的迹象，接着说，“我们人类，然后你得出了不怎么尊重人的结论，人类——原始，呔，听起来像直立行走的虫群一样，可是，这并不能说明，我不能接受一个直白的答案，不会遭到挫败后马上掏枪突突你或者突突失败后突突自己。”

“就告诉我吧，拉萨达，如果你觉得并肩战斗能够作为交朋友的起点的话，告诉我。”

拉萨达偏头想了一下，英勇的战士无论在哪个族群都会得到尊重，即使是虫群，哪怕眼前的人类也根本算不上“英勇”地战斗了一回，那些骂骂咧咧牢骚不断的搬运工作，但是他确实很辛苦，在黑暗圣堂武士的逼迫之下勉强完美地完成了任务。

这个人类看起来如此胆怯不安，却选择一个人逃离他们庞大而富于保护力的族群，孤独地漂泊于此，确实很有意思。

更何况在他们合力摧垮了整个虫巢之后，那股自身膨胀的欣慰和满足，确实不仅仅来源于对方未断开的灵能链接。

他是如此真心实意地关注着这个人类的情绪，他倾泻的恐惧，他粗糙的喜悦，他絮絮叨叨的孤独。

“是的，可以，飞行员杰克。”杰克终于感觉星灵大概是笑了一下，虽然缺乏相应神经和器官的面部看起来波澜不兴，平静匮乏，但是那股最初的，联手摧毁虫巢的喜悦和满足又充盈了飞行员，他就像所有不善掩藏的老实人一样，露出了那股面对岩浆和爆炸时的得意洋洋。这事我能吹十年了，他想，wow，星灵，一个……他说什么来着……奈拉……什么什么……（“奈拉齐姆。”），哦，奈拉齐姆星灵，他这辈子最不可思议的榜首，我会记得你的，杰克搓了搓手，局促不安又高兴地难以自持，我可以记你一辈子，就这个话。

拉萨达配合地抽动了一下面部稀缺的神经，他觉得这个人类确实说的像个笑话，没错，人的一生有多短暂？一辈子对星灵来说不过是暗影中疾行的风声，但是，他想，这应该没什么，每一个圣堂武士，黑暗圣堂武士，从未在光明中，在卡拉可憎的荣光中走过，捕风捉影，对他们来说太简单了，这不是什么难事。于是他顺应着，轻轻碰了一下飞行者粗糙皮夹的肩部，像触电一样提醒了得意忘形的人类。

“抱歉，”他嘀咕了几句，然后副官提醒他航线设好了，杰克抬起头看着拉萨达，突然想到了什么决定，“我说，如果可以的话，”他后退了几步，像是要准备进入殖民船了，“如果你不介意，这回让我先走吧，你看你……”

总是一声不吭就光天化日地消失，我不是渡鸦驾驶员，也没法当场修个导弹塔起来，我看不见你去哪儿，先生，见鬼了，这挺不公平的，真让人感到害怕。

出乎意料的，圣堂武士相当从善如流地点点头，面罩轻轻晃了晃，没有像前几次那样悄无声息地随着它的主人消散在空气中。杰克转过身，仍然警惕的扭过头望了望，高大弯曲的阴影仍然伫立在阳光下，十分不相称，看起来就像随时要蒸发一样。杰克下意识的小跑了几步，他不知道黑暗圣堂会不会像那种古地球传说中的吸血鬼一样对光线不适，当他觉得确实唯有影子才衬得上这个诡秘深沉的战士，他想加快步伐缩短拉萨达受难的时间，但是又不受控制地想让那些翠绿缥缈的视线在他身上多停一会儿。在拉萨达捉摸不透的瞳孔里，这个傻小子一会儿小跑一会儿慢下来，他知道这看起来挺可笑的，但是更多的，一股纯粹的善意遏制了星灵笑出声的举措，随之而来的莫名暖意温和地鼓动着三颗心脏。

杰克跑进登机口，抓住安全护栏使劲抬起另一条胳膊挥了挥，就像最初一样，感谢，高兴，再见。拉萨达动了动弯曲的指头，目送着人类进入了殖民船，然后就像他当初回应的一样，也轻微地抬起手肘摆动了一下，或许在夏库拉斯交还神器后，一切尘埃落定，他会有个机会踏足另一颗星球。

杰克咧开嘴，对着副官得意地嚷嚷：“这可真是个奇迹不是，姑娘，太他妈有意思了。”

“航程锁定，预设完毕。”

“上路——”


End file.
